Dragon's World
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: An alternate universe of dragons, called Mundus Draco. Where dragons have powers depending on their tribes. This is the story of one half fire, half shadow dragon, and her life growing up. AU with different characters.


**Author's notes: THIS CAME TO ME IN A DREAM!**

**BEN: -looks at chapter- Its short**

**FireWing: I know.**

**Toshiro: Cool, dragons.**

**BEN: Mine. -pulls me close-**

**Toshiro: No, Mine.**

**FireWing: Guys stop and do the disclaimer.**

**BEN: Fine, Hashira owns absolutely nothing, except her ideas. Please enjoy.**

In another dimension, there is a parallel land to that of Earth's, one ruled by dragons who take human forms, the world, Mundus Draco. Born as humans, and when they reach the age of 16, they shed their human forms to become dragons for the first time, but usually stay in human form. The dragons are all separated into ancient tribes of different elements; fire, water, ice, wind, earth, shadow, light, technology, blood/death, plants/life, hypnosis, and animals. In the modern times, all the dragons live together and they still have the tribes, but they are free to mix with others, even having half breeds which make some dragons stronger.

A fire dragon with bright red hair, tanned skin, and gold colored eyes, the queen of the fire dragons, looks to her mate, a shadow dragon with golden blond hair, tanned skin, and ruby colored eyes, as they look at the gold egg in their nest. The female smiles as the egg begins to hatch, and like all, the egg hatches with a dragon in a humanoid form. They look at their chick to see a girl with spiky flame colored hair, tanned skin, and when she opens her eyes to cry, reveal a beautiful ruby color, the princess of the fire dragons. The Queen lifts up her chick in her arms, and the shadow dragon hands her a bottle of mealk; chunks of meat turned into a liquid and mixed with the milk farmed by animal dragons.

"Umbra, look at our daughter." The queen says with a smile as the chick goes to sleep.

"Yes, Pyroanna. She is beautiful. What shall we name her?" Umbra asks.

"I think we should name her Hashira. Yes, that would be a beautiful name for her, don't you think?" Queen Pyroanna asks and Umbra nods.

"Hashira it is. It's a sweet name for her." He says as Hashira curls up in her sleep and bright flame colored, feathered wings sprout from her back and curl up around her.

"Hey, didn't last anno, the King and Queen of ice have their chick, Toshiro? And the King and Queen of shadows have their chick, Atem, two anno ago? I think we may have two suitors for her." Umbra says and Pyroanna looks at him.

"Umbra, the fire of the fire dragons is noble, we don't marry for arrangements, we marry for pure amor. We will see how she is with the two, and if there are no signs of pure and true amor, then she won't be mated with them." Pyroanna says, and he nods.

"I can't wait for her 16th birthday already, the thought of seeing her fully transform into a dragon for the first time, would be breath taking." Umbra says and Pyroanna lays down Hashira in a nest of burning coals and fire proof fabric.

Pyroanna wraps up Hashira in fabric as the wings go back where they came from. Hashira curls up in the nest with her soft features making her adorable and the two dragons and smile and go to dragon forms.

Pyroanna turns into a great red dragon with gold spikes running down her back to a feathered tail, and great big bat wings, along with her gold horns. Umbra turns into a great black dragon with purple spikes down to his arrow head on his tail, and great black feathered wings with purple horns. The smile and crawl over to their nest and lay down, dreaming of their beautiful daughter flying through the skies with her future mate.

**FireWing: And that is the end of this chapter-ah! -gets glomped by BEN and Toshiro-**

**Toshiro and BEN: SOOOOOOO AAAAADOOOOOOORAAAAAAABLEEEEE!**

**FireWing: BOTH OF YOU! OFF NOW!**

**Both: -get off-**

**FireWing: Anyway, I used some latin words in the story, so now I will translate them.**

_**Mundus Draco: Dragon World**_

_**Umbra: Shadow**_

_**Pyroanna: Female like for pyro, or fire.**_

_**Anno: Year**_

_**Amor: Love**_

**BEN and Toshiro: I amor you. -look at each other and fight again-**

**Atem: Please review.**


End file.
